


Trigger

by horseshoeforry



Series: 王族Pair [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeforry/pseuds/horseshoeforry
Summary: 社会人迹×社会人越。又名霸道总裁为爱追寻，苦苦等待，爱人归来已变硬汉（？）写这篇的时候还没成为社会人…so请包容（土下座）
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Series: 王族Pair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157861
Kudos: 1





	Trigger

送完候选人，藤井活动下手脚，眼睛刚闭上，消极怠工的思维被门口的迹部拉回。老板抽走其中一份简历，通知他马上下班。愣了五秒，搞清下班不是离职的意思后，藤井扫了眼A4纸上的信息。越前龙马，他刚送走的人。准确无误。  
“需要我安排见个面吗，迹部先生？”  
“怎么？”迹部摩挲着纸张。“你对他有兴趣？”  
自然是不敢。藤井拿上工牌和车钥匙就告了别。  
简历上的人，是他认识的越前没错。迹部想。阿姆斯特丹，估计还带了特产回国。  
拿上外套，拨通电话，招呼都懒得打。  
“越前，一起吃个饭？”  
对面的声音有些发愁：“正好有事找你。”  
“什么事？”  
“你能不能介绍处理离婚官司的律师？”  
迹部毕业时是赫赫有名的律界新秀，多年来关系维系得不错。越前刚回国，保留下来的人脉大多不能见人，仅有的也难以启齿。况且打扰他又非首次，你来我往的挺好。  
“你会找我？”  
越前沉默了会儿，语气略带一丝嘲讽。  
“不会有人比你更专业了，迹部。”  
餐厅的侍者把外卖放在桌上。琉璃纸的包装，忽略价格，算不上丰盛。电话那头听不出情绪，迹部转了下躺椅，悠悠地问道：“你很需要？”  
“嗯，很急。”  
不错的特产，结了次婚。  
迹部略按捺不住烦躁，解开领带，又拨了拨头发。  
“财产分割要求，有无子女？”  
越前回忆了下：“其他都好说，孩子是试管做的，还在代孕母亲肚子里。”  
“同性？”  
“越前，你还没吃够亏吗？这个案子并不建议你在日本办。”  
那头闻讯愣住，随后笑了笑说：“那我可以不请这顿饭了？”  
“我以为我们熟到……”迹部顿了顿，撕开食品的包装纸。“可以不考虑利益交换来维持关系呢，越前。”  
电话被直接挂断。  
问候都不能礼貌，真让人窒息。迹部自认面孔仍光彩照人，不至于膈应到掐断对话。良久，他从椅子上站起来，想着声音没变，语气也没变，还是越前。  
“你也不差，越前。”  
“照片上看起来瘦了一些。”  
他放下越前的简历开始午休。转行多年，律界线重新搭上需要时间，当今有名气的律师都和他颇有渊源，大多和当年的案子有关。能答应下来，还瞒得住他和越前关系的人，实在少得可怜。受过越前恩惠的倒是有一位，想着又轻松了些，把事情交给秘书去办。  
叫本间的律师是迹部同级，越前的学长。收到介绍信后答应得很爽快，迫不及待约时间叙旧。当天越前和本间先到，茶点迹部也张罗好，人在签售会脱不开身。本间调侃道真是敬业，二十四小时运转的印钞机。  
“越前，孩子归你，还是你先生？”回到正题。  
本间心里有点发毛，他和这位学弟断了联系多年，见面就聊下一代，实在是有些尴尬。  
越前递了份资料过来。“我没有先生，也不是我孩子。办理人叫史蒂夫，荷兰籍。先生是日本人，两个人正在协商离婚。孩子目前在国外的代孕母亲肚子里。史蒂夫希望能和平解决离婚事宜，并得到孩子的探视权。”  
“不是你的案子，我可不淌这浑水。”本间开始念叨。“迹部的人情也不是谁都敢领的。”  
越前皱了下眉：“学长，这件事真得你帮下忙。”  
“拜托了。”  
喝了口茶，水汽把本间的镜片盖满。他是寒门学子，差点因学贷之事被名校拒之门外，有赖当年还是富家少爷的越前接济。他把眼镜摘下来，露出圆圆的眼睛。“忙是肯定会帮的。你也知道迹部转行的事情了？”  
越前倒一如既往的坦诚：“有所耳闻。”  
态度不拘谨，脸色却发白。本间想着宽慰他几句：“当年的事情，你不必自责。”  
越前绕开话题，再次拜托他妥善解决离婚案。准备离开时，察觉到本间神色异样，还是把事情说清楚：“学长不用担心。他自己要负责的，没人拦他。”  
这话并未让人有所宽慰，反之，他该是想好怎么还迹部的人情。本间寻思着该不该打个电话，讹一讹迹部。  
“越前，其实我一直很好奇……”本间嗫嚅了下。  
这种情景也是见怪不怪了。越前露出笑容：“学长，我没有杀人。”  
本间忙摆了摆手：“不是这件事。”心想否则迹部也不会帮你辩护的。  
“那学长想问什么？”  
迟到的人不知何时到了门口，本间顿了下。  
“报纸上写的我可不信。当时对方律师想往你身上泼脏水，自有办法操纵舆论。”  
又招呼迹部过来坐下。  
越前无奈地往旁边挪了挪。“那些都是真的。”  
“什么？”本间不解。  
回答的却是迹部：“他说是真的。”  
“我和越前。”  
“就是上过床的那种关系。”  
本间先前再怎么缺课，也不糊涂了。他挠挠头，啧啧啧了几声。  
“你俩还真是不怕事儿大啊。”  
想想又觉得不对：“所以出事之后就……”  
越前接了话：“和平分手。”  
本间牙都酸了，这俩人让他难受。  
“案子我接了。”  
道过谢后，迹部示意越前先去车里等他。看着小学弟点了头，本间双手一摊：“两位少爷就不能忍忍？”  
面前的人翘起腿，几乎是笑起来，越前刚刚的表现让他很满意。  
“当然不能。”  
迹部回到车上时也纳闷。衬衫盖在脑袋上，刚干洗完的衣服，笼住越前的脑袋和顺滑的发丝。甚至可以想象，那人弯着嘴角偷笑绽放的气息，和香水馥奇的颗粒搅拌到一起。他揭开衣服，果不其然。脸也彻底冷下来，压在越前身上。  
“本大爷确信没有误会什么。”  
“哦？我说了什么让你误会的话？”越前支着颌，笑了笑眨着眼睛，相当无辜。  
手伸进裤子的时候，湿黏热糯，迹部干脆把手指伸进穴口摩擦几下，问道：“你知道自己在干什么吧？”  
越前身子缩了下，修长的手指因而进得愈发深入。  
“嗯，迹部。”毕竟提前清洗干净，连润滑都做好了。  
“操……”迹部掐住他的腿。  
“我要是不来，你准备和谁？你那位学长？”  
面前的人闭上了眼睛，迹部意会，回到驾驶座上开车回家。手抽出来时没擦，残留的温度伴随一路闯过的红灯。开车时呼吸越来越急促，迹部换了个话题：“工作怎么样？”  
后座的人露出头来：“顺利得出乎我意料。”  
随后趴在驾驶座后方，附在迹部耳边，嘴唇的形状都清晰无比，“你开快点……很热哎，迹部。”手伸到驾驶座上，他知道迹部哪里有覆着细密薄的腹肌，还没恣意乱动就被一把抓住。碰上轻微堵车，迹部转过头来，“那应该恭喜你。”  
是回答工作顺利那句。  
转而带着微妙的怒意：“所以来找我庆祝？”  
“不是。”越前躺下打了个哈欠，声音还有点混沌：“找你是想睡个好觉。”  
到家时他几乎是把越前从车里拽出来，刚进门就精准覆上嘴唇，一路推攘到床上，裤子一扒就进去了。迹部的眼睛失焦的流连在天花板上，阴茎好几次滑得弹开，再进入时顺畅得不像样，抽插起来是森林里爬满萤火虫，光亮全都扑到身上。身下的人不怎么出声，两眼眯起来嘶地一下，准是舒服到极致。越前几乎顺从地弓起背，臀部嵌在迹部大腿间，大眼睛里全是水雾，会用舌头舔他的耳朵，轻而绵密，下边吸吮得越发紧实，声音断续说迹部景吾你不太行嘛。  
越前泄了几次，迹部就把挂着的银丝摸到面前人的乳尖上，说刚才不是还很厉害。越前咬住他的手，模仿着抽插的姿势，沙哑地闷哼，身子缩得更紧张，又把手伸到迹部的硬物上，“圈子里都说你是top级，果真啊，迹部。”  
“You make me alive.”  
迹部当然听到了，也因此冲撞得更厉害，枪林弹雨般。时不时呢喃，你在床上说的话，本大爷不会当真。看到迹部闭上眼睛，露出几近虔诚的表情，汗密集地掉下来，越前把他的性器拔出，摘了避孕套，笑得肆意。  
“要射在里面吗？”  
他猛地咬住越前的脖子，泪痣上睫毛轻颤，如远渡重洋的蝴蝶煽动着翅膀。性器在甬道口拍打，海浪舔舐礁石，不疾不徐，褶皱的形状都一清二楚。迹部的表情，投入得过分。  
他用牙齿擦过越前的耳垂，声音低沉慵懒，说亲爱的，你在咖啡厅里等我，下边止不住流自己插进去的东西，本大爷想想就硬得发疼。  
“你就这么急不可耐，啊恩？”  
越前红着眼睛，他说，“迹部，我求你。”  
被叫的人反射性捂住他口鼻，脸色狠厉起来，看身下的人瞪大水润的双眸。  
“闭嘴。否则我不介意请假一周，干得你下不了床。”蝴蝶的翅膀最终带来滔天巨浪，海啸纷至沓来，席卷沿岸。他冲撞得无所顾忌，而后被旋涡卷得更快更深，双脚踏进岩浆，灼热的蒸汽喷溅到喉咙里。释放的时候眼角有泪，看见越前的内裤还挂在他手臂上，全湿了。两个人衣服都没脱完。他趴在越前身上，下半身黏得分不开，轻微摩挲就会重新硬起来。  
他把手指伸进红肿的甬道，听见越前叫了声求饶的疼，想他怎么会又湿又软，比女人吸得还紧，那么倔强的人竟然会邀请他上床。  
真要命。  
他摸着越前的头发，拥他入怀，累却睡不着。天色暗下来，视线模糊，手指还能依稀辨认越前背上的伤疤。越前刚出狱那段时间，在医院治疗，重新接骨头和缠绷带也不吭声，迹部去看他，会在梦中惊醒，枕头下还有刀。护士藏起来他就有办法再弄到，水果刀或者小剪子。  
看到来人是迹部，喜怒不形于色的越前会抱怨几句，顺理成章地在迹部的怀里入眠。他静悄悄地把尖锐的东西收起来。  
后来美其名曰去和越前散散心，到国外的乡下度假。平时都坐私家车，迷路了就骑了整夜的自行车，到第二天黄昏瘫倒在红松树下。天际尽头很悠扬，夜鹭抖着羽毛在灌木丛里发呆，窸窣闪烁，就像越前的头发。他们把扛了一路的天文望远镜架好，讨论辛巴威鲁瓦小镇发生的著名UFO事件。宁静的仲夏包裹着潮湿的欲望，而六月竟会满天飞雪，雪花的某面越前叫他的名字，另一半升到半空中，他吻了越前。  
至于被拍到，并非他们所愿。无罪判决板上钉钉，却在舆论上掀起风浪。迹部的父亲并未表示蒙羞之类，只是拍拍他的肩膀，说玩够了就回来吧。而越前，当年还是大一新生，杀人嫌疑、与辩护人不正当关系足以让他被任一高校拒收。  
他在机场最后抱了越前一下，说你可以开始新生活了，记得去航海节，还有布满涂鸦的地铁轨道。拿到永久居住卡会更好。  
那个孩子才18岁，还没成年。因为父亲的突然离世，变成集团里的众矢之的，失去家里的继承权。唯一幸运的是，越前本人对此并不在乎。  
“我是不是应该多谢你？”越前低着头，从好梦噩梦交织中醒来。  
“八月北海运河上全是水手和游客，太吵了。”越前说。  
并非察觉不到越前的抵触情绪。  
“你会来吗，迹部？”  
经短暂的空白后，迹部笑了笑，“祝福你。”  
心里想的是，别再回来了，越前。他们都还很年轻，所谓羁绊终被时间冲刷无痕。  
这么想着，手臂不自觉收紧，听到怀里的人叫了声“迹部”，他才从回忆中挣扎过来。这是在他家，时隔六年的重逢。盯着熟睡人的侧脸，想亲爱的上帝，这种关系太危险，我该一把推开他的，但他是越前，越前啊。  
翌日越前醒来已是黄昏。迹部在书房，给他泡好柚子茶放床边，很酸涩，触手温度正好。衣服也都干洗好，迹部瞧着他醒来，又摇摇头说不饿，问他是不是要走。  
周一得上班。越前点点头，谢绝了对方用车送他。迹部也不恼，毕竟两个人并不希望因此惹上多余的麻烦。越前刚走，他就接到父亲的电话。公司旁的酒屋，父亲联络了老友的女儿相见，双方态度格外客气，大家闺秀，足够稳重。两位家长识趣地借口有事先离开，那个女孩开门见山：“听闻迹部少爷之前做过律师？”  
手插在兜里，语气却防备了些：“你很介意？”  
她用纸巾擦擦溢出唇边的口红，“我很感兴趣呢，那是个很漂亮的孩子。”  
毫无掩饰的恼意，迹部的笑容冰冷起来，“我很介意。替我向你父亲赔罪。”言辞中完全没有抱歉的意思。  
事实上越前和他的风流韵事成为绕不开的话题，他今年刚接手公司，董事中有明目张胆反对的，都被用强制手段压了下去，说他没有职业道德、心术不正都是其次，作为执行长官给企业带来的消极影响不可估量，是他父亲总挂在口边的教导。  
迹部回家时他父亲正在擦拭收藏的瓷器，光洁饱满，令人爱不释手。他把拄拐放到一边，把泡好的茶递给迹部。  
“越前是个不容小觑的年轻人。”他说。不是赞赏的语气，“被利剑伤过的人，有伸出手接剑的勇气，就有把它对准其他人的野心。”  
“不过嘛，”他的父亲这下笑了，“我很惊讶，你并未介入他所在的传媒公司。”  
迹部把茶杯放到一边，“他不是靠庇护才能存活的傻瓜。”  
“哟。”他拄了下拐，猎鹰似的眼睛盯着迹部，“当初你义正言辞地非要为他辩护，不愿他成为政商博弈的牺牲品，我并未反对。”  
“那是给你一次跌倒的机会，”他严厉起来，“景吾。”  
迹部反而笑了，他从酒柜里拿出一瓶香槟，倒好给他父亲。  
“谈判合作者或竞争对手也好，越前已不是站在被告席上的孩子，他有自由把尖矛指向任何人。”他顿了顿，语气很肯定，“抗得过对方律师必胜下的审讯，您应该可以预料，强迫他会有什么样的后果。”  
越前所在公司是百分之百的外资入股，他父亲插不上手，越前又是资讯媒体区域负责人，迹部家没必要开罪要在日本打开市场的企业。  
布满皱纹的脸上露出理解的表情，他拄着拐走远。  
“我不是反对你们往来。年轻人多走动、交换市场信息是好事，小心就好。”  
迹部舒了口气。不止他父亲，越前现在的性情也让他摸不透。床伴不缺，送上门来的更是不少，越前爬上他的床就太诡异了。沙漠里烈日高照，拨开仙人掌就会满手是伤，解渴也杯水车薪。纵然如此，他也未刻意避开和越前的交往，被邀请就接收，想放松就联系，总之是惬意的事。  
留着平头，领带歪了也不扶的本间，往往怒气冲天约他出来，抱怨越前那位友人，文质彬彬的外国帅哥突然改了主意，非要把孩子的抚养权抢过来，又说生产那天得去贿赂护士，加入抢娃大军，念叨男人也小气，面对亲生骨血还是放不下。  
他脑门发亮，越前就捎生发素，看他熬夜憔悴又表示抱歉。  
迹部暗自不爽，又忍不住想揶揄他，说你对朋友可真好。  
越前职业在上升期，周末也几乎连轴转，他略微拧起眉，答了声嗯。  
似是不满这个回答，迹部用皮鞋蹭了下他。  
“你干嘛？”越前抬起眸子。  
“今天周六。”迹部确认道，“你有安排没？”  
他把杯子里的蜂蜜水喝掉——迹部在咖啡厅点的——露出个苦笑，“业务方在催命，我有七八篇稿子待审核，两个远程会议要开。”  
“比我还忙？”迹部挑了挑眉。  
“你被剥削试试看。”  
“说到工作，八月份世田谷有个商界传媒研讨会，要不要去？”  
“不去。”  
“邀请函发给你了。”  
“说了不会去。”  
“NT会社的新任CEO会到场，不是要做技术革新的人物专访？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
迹部敲了敲桌子，示意他电脑屏幕上的工作安排：“Insight。”  
“……这算哪门子的insight？”  
“嘛，”迹部睥睨的眼睛打量着越前：“黑眼圈很重，上嘴唇起皮，我点的热蜂蜜水你只喝了三分之一，撇去加班等不可控因素，你上火非常严重——简而言之躁动不安。结合你对本大爷毫无耐心的态度，难道是抱怨我一周没来找你？”  
再和这人交流下去得加班到凌晨，越前认命地叹道：“好吧。感谢你的建议，迹部……”  
“你在撒娇吗？这招对本大爷——说不定有用。”  
越前差点翻了白眼。“只是想表达句感谢。你脑子里都在妄想些什么？”  
“可以考虑用共度周末表达感谢。”迹部说。“当然，首先你得承认一周没见——你想我了吧？”  
越前只能勉强扯开嘴角，并绕回话题：“迹部景吾，你似乎很闲。想约会请左转去隔壁酒吧，要服务我有不错的人选推荐。”  
“嘛，这两件事合起来做效率更高。”他说。周末几乎是把班都挪到越前这里上，在街角咖啡厅、图书馆和越前家里。  
这里是公众场合，行为难免克制些，迹部把越前拉去厕所，关上门就捧住他的头开始接吻。修得整齐的手在外套上抓得褶子都没有，就像土壤里生长窜流的蚯蚓。  
“工作时间还剩几个小时？”  
迹部放开他，外套里掉出来一盒烟。是越前的。墨绿色的头发有几丝翘起，迹部帮他顺了顺，又捡起了烟盒，动作利落冲进马桶。  
“我规律作息十二点睡，现在八点，算上和你做爱的时间，该下班了。”越前盯着手表，无奈地叹了口气。  
迹部露出满意的笑容，捏了下越前的腰部，后者差点跳起来。随后推开卫生间的门，两个人一前一后走出。  
迹部大学毕业后，从家里搬出来，顶层套间平时就他一个人。越前一周来个两三次，衣柜里也有不少他的衣物。客厅里欧式吊灯是越前回国随手挑的礼物，被嫌弃寒酸，他就雷厉风行地拆了下来，迹部又说他小气，自己给装了回去。Starry Night压抑又沉闷，泄出的音符流淌在晕暗的月光下。  
“迹部。”越前关了音乐，“你在为难我。”  
他把越前的头靠在自己肩膀上，缓慢起舞，越前气得踩他，却越拉越紧，衣服也逐渐脱下来。黑暗让人上瘾：不被曝光的自如，偶尔期盼黎明的欣喜，为所欲为的轻蔑。入夜后白昼里的斑斓全都湮没，自我欺骗瞳孔和种族只有一种颜色，爱可以不分性别，放下身份的禁锢，睡眠和自我调节无罪。  
自然而然。假如越前没感到因忘记润滑而带来的疼痛而叫出声。迹部几乎是恶劣地在耳边轻笑，“你这个样子，才像18岁的越前龙马。”  
“你越界了。”  
不聊过去成了他们心照不宣的默契。  
迹部并未回应他。拉开拉链，在他还没反应过来前一下咬住越前的顶端，湿漉漉的，如愿以偿没错过他脸上震惊的表情。  
“你在干嘛？”  
面前的人深吸一口后，放开他，“如你所见，前戏。”  
越前无法拒绝。眼前这个比他高半个头的男人钳住了四肢，扒下裤子在后穴还塞了个东西，不硬也不湿。当迹部掏出打火机把烟点燃时，身下的人自然感到火花的灼热，迹部把他扶起来半跪着，又拍了拍他的屁股，说你可要夹好了。  
属于越前的香烟，扔进下水道前被迹部留下来。  
很淡的柠檬香草味，在迹部料想之中。越前瞪他，他一脸欣赏说你这个眼神，最适合上床。  
“不是学了抽烟吗？”迹部重新俯下头，用力地吸吮，舌头灵巧地旋转，黏糊糊的液体冒出来他就用舌头卷起，笑得更张扬。越前摇了摇头，感到火光离得越来越近，顶端又被舔得不能自抑，迹部把脱下来越前的内裤，绑住了他自己的手。  
“……迹部景吾，你太过分了。”  
声音隐约带着点委屈，迹部听到立马扔了香烟。用最快的速度让越前释放了出来，用他的精液当润滑，套也没戴，直愣愣地戳进去，两个人都深吸了口气。  
越前的手还被绑着，他几乎是报复性的狠狠夹了一下迹部，骑在他身上的人捏紧他的乳头，肿胀红润，喘得愈发厉害。  
“……你就这么想和本大爷死在一起啊？”  
他掏出一个暖烘烘的器具，套在越前的前端，随后大幅度抽插，前后并起。两个人几乎要从沙发上跌下来，又扶着越前，恶趣味地把精液抹在嘴边，慢悠悠地舔给越前。面前的人一抗拒，控制他前端的玩意儿就有电流窜过，幅度很弱。越前眼睛一红，露出濒死的表情。  
随后迹部吻上他的唇，整个人动起来，“说你爱我。”  
越前咬着下唇，身体跟着迹部扭动起来。  
“搞得像我欺负你，啊嗯？”迹部闷哼了几声，把冰凉的润滑剂从越前的胸膛浇到他的性器上，湿黏的液体嘀嗒流下，进入一下顺畅无比。太凉了，整个人置身冰窖。  
越前忍不住泄了出来，身体还在起伏，声音微弱说我爱你。迹部满足地抱着他，把器具扔到一边，就着后入的姿势毫无顾忌地冲撞起来，蝴蝶漫天飞舞，连同雪花一起，不入流的景象，不是春夏秋冬，是折叠起来的世界，灰色地带和无间地狱。  
当把一切清理干净，越前困得撑不开眼睛，手臂揽住自己，无意识往自己怀里钻时，迹部想，可能再也没办法推开。  
日子一如既往。越前抽空去见了史蒂夫介绍的待交往对象，迹部在他电脑里看见照片，什么类型都有，还哼哼说没有本大爷帅嘛，越前顶回来床上也没你厉害，迹部反而不做声。想着没意思，下次见面却又滚到一起。由此隐隐盼着越前在日本的工作能早点结束，地理有隔离反而不用烦心，关系自然也就断了。  
迹部试探性问道：“要是再被拍到，你该不会直接离开日本吧？”  
电脑前的人扔过来份稿子，“说法万无一失。”  
万无一失。这个词他曾向越前承诺过，但食言了。  
他第一次见到越前是在审讯室，刚大学毕业，申请好美国的法学硕士。因导师推荐去瞅了瞅越前的案子，以为是老套的杀父夺权戏码，提问越前又不合作，最后两人相顾无言。  
越前率先打破了沉默：“没兴趣就别负责。”  
迹部正有此意，岂料越前毫无征兆地倒在他脚下。他意图扶起越前，后者挣扎得避开，掀开衣襟悲背上全是伤疤，泡得发白。看起来健康，但浑身是伤。被逼供的嫌疑人在被拉走前，对他说的最后一句话是：“我可以相信你吗，迹部景吾？”  
他说，可以。  
后来了解到越前家情况颇为复杂，越前父亲对他从童年期就有施暴行为，证人是公司高层，他的叔伯们，糟糕的是，越前确实过杀父的说辞，证人也有。  
迹部回了家，通知他父亲延迟一年去国外上学。  
他父亲生平第一次骂了他：“当局想利用越前的案子修订未成年人犯罪法，对方律师想一战成名，他的叔伯们巴不得他在牢里待一辈子，你想怎么反抗，我的好儿子？”  
迹部头也没回往前走，“这就是纳税人的肮脏？这就公平了？”  
“公平就是纳税人供你读书，开豪车，泡吧，挥霍金钱，公平就是纳税人博弈时让你想好站哪边，学会避嫌。”  
迹部没听他父亲的，当然。学校的老师大都对此案闭而不谈，人脉在朝夕间消散。抛去迹部姓带来的光环，整整一年，他去看过越前十几次，那个孩子一脸神气说我没干过的事情不会承认，扬着脸告诉他迹部景吾你可不能输给我。在那一年秋天，收到越前无罪的判决书。  
也因他和越前的特殊关系，彻底粉碎了他对抗父亲的梦想。关系爆出来前，他对越前说万无一失，结果他回了家里的企业，越前去了国外。  
迹部有些自嘲地回过神来，“这些年你学了不少，能随时抽身离开了。我该感到庆幸吗？”  
开始了新生活，不错的工作，像两个人无比期盼的那样，真真切切重头来过了。  
“我想知道你的态度。本大爷做不到和你像老朋友叙旧，睡同一张床却若无其事把说过话抛到脑后，把曾经不堪的回忆一脚踢开。”  
越前递给他一把伞，一副好走不送的模样。“迹部。你也不是第一天才认识到，这段关系见不得光。上个世纪的犯罪法修订才多久？我不在乎别人怎么看——但时机不对。”  
他们到楼下时，迹部的司机已经停好车等他。  
拒绝的态度让迹部很不适，“你是在怕吗，越前？少用时机的借口来糊弄我。”  
对面的人淋在雨里，良久才说话，“我输不起。”  
“输不起……你在耍我是不是？”  
迹部扔了雨伞，拽住他的领子：“你不是最硬气吗，啊嗯？怎么，现在后悔了？怕就给本大爷滚。”  
越前迎着他的目光，没有半点心虚，“我以为后悔的会是你呢，迹部。无端被扯进我的案子里，不能当律师了，还留下不少笑柄和烂成一堆的关系网，不是吗？”  
“当初送我去国外的，自愿和我上床的不都是你吗，迹部？”他露出嘲讽的神色，“我能做出的感恩，是准备好无懈可击的说辞，给你我的关系扫尾。”  
迹部进了车，顿了顿，张嘴说不出话。  
最终露出凄厉的笑容：“那个时候，我是真心为你辩护。”  
越前嗤笑了声。“那后来的事情呢？”  
是指超出预期和法律保护的关系。  
“你应该最清楚，”终是下定了决心，迹部说。“出于沉没成本，或是无处安放的同情心。”  
面前的人闪过一丝诧异的神情，随即调整过来：“我会感恩你的好心和援手。”  
迹部扔了条毛巾给他，摇上车窗再也不看。  
“真没出息。”  
然后示意司机把车开走。雨水滴到耳朵眼睛里，有溺水的窒息感，整个人随河流的形状飘啊飘。下班的点，高速上堵得水泄不通，原处依稀是穿着套装的白领，背着书包的学生，和流浪的拾荒者，不顾形象冲进雨中。大雨暴露了一切。眷恋和逗留是奢侈品，就像过气明星海报注定泛黄，谢了幕的戏剧要怎么若无其事继续演？  
他遇见越前时22岁，人生被搅乱，让越前也无处可归，再重逢仍是一团糟。而今几年过去，更没心情陪任何人玩捉迷藏的游戏。为看不到未来的关系感时伤怀，怨妇式作为并非迹部景吾的本意。他收掉抽屉里的照片（在艾默伊登港口参加帆船比赛的合照、望远镜下记录到的星轨、木工作坊旁的暖阳），还有越前送他的CD碟片，在离开日本后几年寄的明信片和郁金香纪念品，堆满整个箱子。对于那份赤诚的真心，他只能以安排好越前的入学申请、为他扫清在异国可能出现的障碍来回馈。他也什么都知道：越前被投票选举为校内天文社社长，以优异的成绩从新闻系毕业，进入当地不错的传媒企业扶摇直上。  
这样子真好啊。  
没有一句邮件、电话、短信的交谈，直到这桩啼笑皆非的离婚官司，将他和越前又拉到一起，才明白所谓交叉、平行、重叠、分割在短途中避无可避。  
*  
迹部一直在商界领袖班担任要职，他当然不太屑于讲述成功学，而是在圈子里融入、被接纳、再引导为集团开路是他的不二之选。宴会通常在半山别墅上举行，而8月这期来的都是传媒界举重若轻的前辈。邀请函三个月前就发好了，并不指望越前会参加此类社交局，因此看到他一本正经对前辈进行访问时，迹部还是吓了一跳。  
那位与越前交谈的人，正是当年他叔伯们请的原告律师。  
迹部吩咐了侍者晚宴的安排，心下片刻犹豫也无，径直向两人走去。  
“要知道，迹部君可是选择了无罪辩护。在量刑辩护成功率极高的情况下，你抖出童年期的虐待行为，极有可能坐牢五六年就出来了。”  
“这样就没什么意思了。”越前说。  
“什么？”  
迹部晃了下红酒，静默走到越前身侧。  
“我和越前达成了高度共识。要么无罪，要么在牢里待一辈子。”  
“是否有打扰你们的交谈？”迹部礼貌一笑。  
“迹部君。”他也笑了，似是料到来人的出现。“好久不见。看来今天的会面是有意安排了？”  
迹部下意识观察了越前的反应，那人唇边漾起轻微的笑意，便也安下心来：“我只是负责发邀请函，来不来是他的事。”  
这个他，自然是指越前。  
原告律师这下也明白了：“看来两位还想从我这里要个交代。”  
“当局压得很紧，越前的案子引起不小轰动，上头趁势想打击未成年人犯罪。结果被有心人利用——越前，我这样说你的叔伯们没关系吗？”  
“所以你并不知道审讯室里发生的事？”越前情绪略激动，旁边的迹部拉住他的手腕，掌心很暖。  
他的脸色苍白，喝了口红酒才继续说：“事后越前去医院检查我才知晓。两位看到了，我也无颜在这行待下去。”  
越前点点头。  
他勉强露出微笑。“迹部，你没想过他撑不过家族里人在监牢里安排的逼供，到时候掌掴你？在法庭上给你当头棒喝？”  
“孤注一掷未免太过冒险。”  
“我们赢了，不是吗？”迹部笑道：“虽然结局并不怎么好。”  
“但至少赢了你。”越前补充。  
“那我就只能……”他表情放松下来：“祝你前程似锦了，越前。”  
“出于歉意，更是祝福。”  
倒有几分真心在里边。  
越前一愣，也释然：“立场如此，不必道歉。”  
他摇摇手便走开了。迹部拉住越前：“什么时候这么大度了？当年你可是睚眦必报。”  
越前狡黠地笑了下：“我可没说要化解矛盾。没有必要了，不是吗？”  
“那本大爷是不是该感谢，你还能偶尔对我露出怨怼的眼神？”迹部说。  
分开时会怀念。怀念他们用全然的信任感度过的愉快时光，比如越前的眼睛总是带着情绪的，永远不会空洞，弥漫着信念感。轻微皱起眉头说明他在认真思考，抿起嘴笑的时候往往伴随恶作剧，说话散漫吞吐但犀利，那么直接的人顾左右而言他——偷看猫猫的动画被发现，买到新款智能手表时，迹部也是花了很长时间才发觉：越前在意发现他秘密的人。这份在意带着越前式的限定版炫耀：就那么一张入场券，爱来不来。  
迹部对这张通行证的有效期存疑。显然的是，他并不希望有其他人捡到——假使他扔掉撕碎、让越前的世界封闭起来也不愿意。自利、浅薄也狂傲。毕竟迹部景吾的入场券也带着烫金VIP字样。开弓没有回头箭。  
他就这么拉着越前走出室外。发梢上冻结了流冰珠，耳垂发红。路面很滑，两个人都穿得少，呼吸在空气中凝成白浪转圈。越前叫了车在山下等，两个人捂着衣服，踱着步子从半山腰开始走，几乎是一路无言。  
“迹部，你做得够多了。”  
“本大爷不喜欢这种告别的语气。”  
“我也不喜欢你审视般的语气。”越前说。“啊……而且一猜就中。”  
迹部哼了一声，低头瞥见越前的鞋带松了，便作势要帮他系。越前用手拦住他，弯下腰来，整个人显得更加瘦弱。  
松树的枝丫被雪盖得变了形，风一吹抖成羽毛的模样。迹部看着他认真的样子，叹道：“你可能是穿得最随意的客人。本大爷没猜错的话，那位司机师傅在山下等了很久了吧？只是恰好路过，你根本不想来嘛。”  
越前站起来，膝盖被扭得有点发酸，迹部扶住他，手握在一起。  
“……好吧。”越前说。  
“说起来，在日本的工作算是圆满结束。刚刚我去访谈了前辈，他说近两年日本经济空前繁荣，民营企业的功劳很大。”  
“也包括你的功劳，迹部。”  
“他想挖你是吗？”  
越前笑了下：“是。”  
“但你不为所动。”迹部下了结论。  
“有了更心仪的选择？”  
“对。”越前的语气笃定得让他心慌。数月前两人在雨中争吵，再冷漠的话也说过，但他了解越前，愈是不甘心和焦急就愈发不会挽留，而非如现在这般，带着清亮的眼神，和不悲不喜的陈述性语气。  
“我想了几个月，并不觉得自己能用好手里的剑——换句话说，我并没有想用曾经攻击过我们的武器进行自我防御，没必要，也太蠢了。会陷在过去里，而无法彻底掌控当下。”  
迹部顿觉一阵紧张：“你怎么想？”  
“回日本前，我申请了联合国的战地儿童保护计划。这段时间和日本同事磨合很顺利，想要快速晋升，重新在这片土地扎根，只要去巴格达待两年就可以。”  
“……你手太冷了。”越前盯着搭在外套边缘的手指，碰了碰，迹部顺势抓住他。  
而后迹部表情渐渐僵硬：“我完全不知道这件事。”  
“审查材料这几天刚通过。”  
雪色把迹部的脸庞照亮，他侧着头不看越前。  
“……我他妈说不出祝福你的话。”  
越前低着头：“很不可思议吧，迹部。我们老是吵架，一提过去就吵，现在还能心平气和地聊聊天。”  
一致对外时，彼此相对的针锋就能化解。  
迹部掏出车钥匙，两个人钻进温暖的汽车里。从半山腰蜿蜒下来有条溪，倒映着少得可怜的星星，从车窗往外看，朦胧的夜色并不美丽。  
“我不认为这是真正的和解。”他的手指在mini储物柜里搜寻，语气不容质疑：“越前，我希望下次见到你，再也没有逃避的借口。”  
越前松泛下来，整个人贴在柔软的皮垫上，阖上双眼。  
“我没想好，该以何种方式向你告别。”  
“而你被众人簇拥——我是说，那才是你该有的状态，并不会因为任何人改变什么。同样，我也是。”越前以几近骄傲的语气结束了这段话。  
"Starry starry night.  
paint your palette blue and grey,  
look out on a summer's day,  
with eyes that know the darkness in my soul."  
“我以为你会放Liebestod或者唐怀瑟那样的。”  
“你记性这么差？”迹部皱眉，把车载音响的音量调大。  
“逗你的。”越前睁开眼睛，露出得逞的笑意。  
“你送的东西本大爷都好好保存的耶。”  
“……哦。”  
“照片、明信片和CD。”  
越前看了眼时间，又盯着转动的磁带发呆，喃喃道：“只是搬家没处放，顺手寄给你了。”  
“那你也顺手交了位叫史蒂夫的朋友？”  
这莫名的质疑句是怎么回事。  
越前不情愿地撇开头：“天文社认识的。”  
“你并不像主动与别人结交的人。”  
“老社长骗我们买廉价望远镜，还私吞募集的钱。史蒂夫发动大家抗议，被社长找人揍了一顿。”  
“……”  
“没了？”  
“……其实那个老头连望远镜都不会装。”  
“你拆穿了他？”  
“嗯。”  
“然后他怒极说难不成你还会装，你被迫推上台去演示了下，不情不愿地被投票选举为社长？”  
“……你怎么知道？别又说是insight。”  
迹部嗤笑了一声：“本大爷的insight可不会滥用。”  
“所以，”越前垂眸，感到指间的触觉变得清晰，“你的特殊能力在第一次见面就发挥功效了？”  
迹部不语。他承认当年有和父亲作对的成分在，更多是越前背上的伤疤给他揭开——他在彩色世界里没见识到的阴暗面，连同眼前倔强的男孩一起。  
“在审讯时，他们说只要我签了认罪书，就会放了我，没有电击，也不会把我的头按进水里。”说到此处，迹部把他拥入怀中，拍着他的背以示安抚。越前顿了下，接着说下去。  
“比起小时候他的阴晴不定，审讯室外的有人和我站在一起，真是好受太多。”  
迹部当然不会说“我与你同在”这种深情款款的话，频繁的探望让表面没有波澜的越前，态度也逐渐软化。  
“后来的事……”  
迹部打断他：“本大爷和你之间，没有亏欠这一说。”  
“当然。”越前扬起眉，更加笃定：“没必要对发生过的事情感到愧疚，和活的不同而道歉。你乞求的怜悯越多，越多被人看不起*。他们说我勾引律师也好，无视廉耻也好，我和你之间的事情，从来不会因流言蜚语而变质。”  
星系和宇宙的交响是如此包容。那熟悉的旋律勾勒出异常活跃的天空，如火焰起伏的图像充满热情和幻想。嘴唇相贴的辗转将心灵真实的痕迹抽离，每条曲线都负载着张力，相互碰撞、相互缠绕。而呼吸与肢体共振，回溯到那个宁静的夏夜，有房屋、院落、橄榄树、夜空，金色是死亡，蓝色是新生。  
当另一辆车停在旁边按喇叭时，音乐也随之停下。越前开了门，车上是他的行李。他从后备箱里掏出天文望远镜递给迹部，说会保养的人不多，恐怕要交给迹部。  
迹部认得。那是送给越前的礼物，上边有他的签名。  
他没有阻止越前，只因在黑暗朦胧的月色中，恍惚间看到他一如多年前澄澈的笑容。他筹备已久的安排，恍若新生的表情，像个老朋友近乎炫耀说自己通过了面试——那等待夸赞的孩子气，让他根本狠不下心。  
哪怕越前说想要飞到其他星系——类似那位癫狂绝代画家的笔下的星空，他也只会用悠扬的音乐送他一程，并非退出或畏惧，这种带点文明、矫情和浪漫的符号只是为了传达迹部式的送别：本大爷倒想看看，你我谁会先到达那里。  
那么，一切两清。  
*  
史蒂夫一家人在日本定居。孩子出生时本间和迹部被晾到一边，两位爸爸抱着小女儿不撒手，喜欢得不行。本间好不容易插句话“两位还打算办离婚吗”，结果一拖再拖，从孩子满月到周岁，都再没提离异的事。越前通过越洋电话捎来祝贺，史蒂夫一脸喜悦说这下雅米拉有两个爸爸，三个干爸，太赚了。他和丈夫忙得没空照顾孩子，抹着眼泪磨磨唧唧弄得迹部看不下去，恼怒本大爷不是奶妈，还是叫了几个佣人好好照顾她。雅米拉上幼儿园的第一年，那位她一直叫哥哥、活在视频通话里的人承诺，会回国来看她。  
她在办公室等迹部下班，秘书室的单身人士就逗她玩，问迹部是不是她爸爸，妈妈又是谁，雅米拉一脸骄傲地插着腰，说“我可是有五个爸爸哦”，把众人都吓得不敢再问她。  
迹部开完会，嫌弃地给她换了口水兜。  
“你没闯祸吧？”  
“Nonono……”她挥舞着短小的手指，“景吾叔叔，我今天很乖。”  
“下午都在睡觉哦。”  
他把雅米拉抱到软垫上，让她靠着舒服些。  
“你要是只会睡觉，就会变成笨蛋。”  
她对着手指，可怜巴巴地望着迹部，招了招小手。  
“干嘛？”  
“我告诉你个龙马哥哥的秘密。”  
迹部把耳朵贴过去，她奶气地正经道：“龙马哥哥说他都睡不饱哎。”  
“……”  
迹部愣了下，他和越前的甚少的交流自然不包括这些。  
“还有什么？”  
“额……说那个叫……底什么斯的烤鱼很好吃。”还吸溜了下，以证越前话语的真实性。  
“底格里斯。”  
“还有呢？”  
“哎呀，”圆溜溜的大眼睛看着有点委屈：“我说了下午睡着了嘛。”  
“你挂了越前的电话？”  
“……”  
“雅米拉你真的是笨蛋。”  
她瞪着迹部：“哼。龙马哥哥也睡觉，那他也是笨蛋！”  
“不，他不是。”  
“那他是什么？”  
迹部被问住了，也由得她转着眼珠子慢慢想。他反应过来，自己为什么要跟小孩聊没营养的话题。  
“是星星！”雅米拉跳起来，拉住迹部的袖子。“龙马哥哥可能是星星哦。咦，星星的任务就是在天上休息和睡觉呀。”  
迹部哼了一声，说想象力很丰富嘛。  
“所以景吾叔叔把他摘下来了是吗？”  
迹部一愣，盯着她的眼睛也没说话。  
她皱着小脸：“我也想要，景吾叔叔帮我摘嘛。”  
迹部这下回过神来了，笑她：“星星怎么能摘。”  
雅米拉开始哭起来，迹部无奈把史蒂夫叫来哄她，她就一抽一抽说讨厌迹部再也不要跟他玩。  
看到爸爸来了，她叉起腰开始模仿：“爸爸——！迹部景吾就是在办公室这么教训人的——‘啊！请用你们的脑子好好想想’……”又顿了顿，神采飞扬地站在两个大男人面前：”还有这个！‘本大爷强调过无数次——’“  
迹部作势要打她，雅米拉被史蒂夫抱起，他说：“可别打我女儿。想过手瘾，你和越前可以生一个自己的哟~”  
迹部脸色更难看，史蒂夫意识到说错了话，也不吭声。  
雅米拉扬起小手，“龙马哥哥在电话里跟我说，下个月回来看我。你就可以见到他啦。”  
他亲了亲女孩的小手，摸摸她的头发。她长得像史蒂夫，巧克力色的小卷发贴在头皮上，脸蛋鼓鼓的甚是可爱。  
“孩子还是不能太宠。”迹部说。  
史蒂夫腹诽，你快宠得我女儿认你当爸爸了。最终还是点点头。  
她啵地亲亲迹部的脸颊，不情愿地哼一声，说我原谅你啦。  
迹部被她逗笑了。  
结果雅米拉生日那天清晨他就赶回来了。其余人在厨房里忙，迹部正在庭院里，拿着水壶教雅米拉浇花——他不屑于做这种事，看到雅米拉弄得浑身是水骂了她几句，一大一小吵起来，迹部忍不住做了次示范。  
“……这是我寄的郁金香种子？”  
雅米拉手里的水壶掉到地上，她和越前一直在无线电里交谈，见到真人不由得有点怯意。  
这人瘦得皮包骨，手里提着便携行李箱，看来不准备多作逗留。他眨了下眼睛，明亮得如同天体擦过并点燃了夜空。那层禁锢他脚踝的枷锁似在巨大的苍穹中瓦解，不可测知的内心也彻底打开。  
“……你们俩不认识我吗？”越前笑了下，用手在迹部眼前晃了晃。  
雅米拉率先反应过来，哇地一声嚎哭起来。  
“是龙马哥哥——”小手已张开作势要他抱：“你回来了！”  
越前蹲下，对突如其来的热情也反应不及。雅米拉一下子扑到他身上：“景吾叔叔的星星回来了！”  
迹部转过头红了眼睛。  
雅米拉小脸蹭在肩膀上，话也说不清楚，手还乱抓着越前的头发，鼻涕眼泪混到一起。越前无奈地撇开脸，心想也不用这么热情吧。  
“迹部，看来你不太欢迎我啊。”  
越前把她抱起来，动作熟练得从厨房里出来的几个人都惊得掉了下巴。  
史蒂夫把雅米拉接过来，哽咽说越前，欢迎回家。本间和史蒂夫的丈夫拥着他进了客厅，迹部顺势拿过行李，听到他说“谢啦”。  
迹部摸了下额头，想着天哪。  
到了饭桌上，雅米拉还是叽叽喳喳不停。她问龙马哥哥圣诞节会有小朋友送你礼物吗，为什么带回来糖果不是陨石，越前刚开始还能耐心解答，到后边被她磨得有点烦，说谁告诉你我来自外星的。雅米拉歪着脑袋，小手指向迹部。众人哈哈大笑。  
“……迹部你在误导儿童上倒是有一套。”越前语气不善。  
迹部起身，把蛋糕往雅米拉脸上一糊，说道：“你就是这么作弄本大爷的？啊恩？”  
“哎哎哎，迹部你怎么跟小孩计较。”本间夹了块牛肉，顺道给雅米拉擦了下脸。  
“哼。”雅米拉抓了块奶油，欲扔到迹部身上，被躲过却殃及旁边的越前。  
越前：“……”  
迹部摊手：“这孩子需要管管。”  
史蒂夫挑了下眉，喝了勺汤向越前示意：“平时就是迹部在管。”  
越前意会：“……哦，怪不得。”  
“喂，越前你什么意思？”  
史蒂夫憋住笑，擦了擦嘴：“越前的意思是，你也需要被管管，迹部。”  
本间顺杆往上爬：“而且他不介意亲自管管你。”  
两个人默契地击了下掌并“耶”了声。  
当事人反而沉默了。迹部拿了条湿毛巾，也没顾忌地直接上手擦越前肩膀上的奶油渍，靠得太近，看到越前的眉头一下子拧起来。  
他松了手，态度悄然冷淡下来：“你自己擦吧。”  
越前接过，嘟囔了声我又不是不会。两个人各怀心思，也就由得雅米拉继续吵吵闹闹。时至傍晚，越前眼见就要跟众人告别。雅米拉捏着芭比娃娃的衣裙不说话，史蒂夫和本间收拾了些特产让越前带走，被他婉拒。  
还是迹部忍不住问他：“这么着急要走？”  
“嗯。”越前内心也有不舍，说道：“请的是年假，巴格达局势紧张，志愿者能撤出的都撤出了，余下的人都抽不开身。”  
雅米拉眼泪刷地掉下：“龙马哥哥是不是不喜欢我，更喜欢战地的小朋友？”  
“可是……”她擦了下眼睛，“爸爸们都说我很聪明呀。龙马哥哥可以不走吗？”  
越前只能抱抱她以安抚，他说：“不是的。你很可爱。”眼眶也跟着红了。  
本间和史蒂夫安慰着小公主，让他安心离开。  
越前最后跟大家挥手，目光却是盯着迹部：“不介意当下司机吧？”  
迹部扯了下嘴角：“可以。”到车上的时候打开导航，发动机刚启动，他就挖苦了下越前：“你慷慨地给我留了30分钟。”  
那人只得回答：“要叙旧吗？”  
迹部摇摇头。有太多话想说，时间根本不够。而越前上车就冷汗直冒，开始脱外套，从行李箱里翻东西。迹部敏锐地察觉不对劲，把车停到路边，替他拨开衣服。  
肩膀上有枪伤，感染面积不大，不像是最近的创口。  
迹部倒吸了口冷气。他问：“改成晚上11点的飞机没问题吧？”  
越前点头，正欲掏出手机，迹部钳住他的手。而后一言不发地开车去了医院，要了个套间，又示意护士抓紧时间帮他清理伤口。越前冷静地描述症状，表示没有发热和腹泻，中弹时间为三个月前。听说越前从巴格达回来，她颤巍巍地清理完拿着托盘就跑了。  
迹部关上门，对面的人站起来，穿上外套：“现在可以走了吗？”  
“急什么？”他手握成拳，举止却愈发慢条斯理：“越前，你就这么不想看到本大爷？”  
“还有三个小时，有足够的时间交代下——”他指了指越前的肩膀。“怎么回事？”  
“你是想听暴力版还是温情版？”越前问。对此似已习以为常。  
“关于你。任何事。”迹部说。  
“儿童收容中心里的孩子，白天在街角擦汽车玻璃和乞讨，晚上就睡在卡迪米亚区的大桥底下。”越前垂下眼睛，言语酸涩。“收容所炸过一次，我们就挪到其他地方；半夜警笛声四起，根本睡不着。又没办法在纸媒上报道出真实情况。迹部，我不喜欢这种与自身无关的情绪，但它是我的工作。”  
“休息的空隙很奢侈。”他绽出个笑容，说道：“闭上眼睛后，噩梦离我很远。”  
“如同重生。”  
“对了，你别告诉雅米拉。”越前说。  
“本大爷的趣味没那么恶俗，这个故事会吓到她。”  
他看到鲜红的血液从纱布中渗出来，就像越前的心脏，他所向披靡的外壳下，什么防备都没有，他一直如此，看起来清冷、高傲得像森林里的挑战者，但柔软得如同山间睁开眼睛，伴随晨曦擦亮的第一抹光亮。会有多少人心甘情愿地把心脏露出来，又会有多少人日复一日等待从顽石中长出茁壮的生命？  
迹部把他搂在怀里，察觉到他没有抗拒之后，心下满足。  
“你对那个地方产生感情了是吗？”  
“是。”  
“我以为你是吝啬把感情放在陌生人身上的。”  
“是。”越前苦笑，抬起脸正好蹭到迹部的下巴。“成年后很难产生感情。”  
他吻了下越前的头发，重新握住他的手，说走吧，去机场。  
越前掏出钱包，说要去买点外伤消炎的抗生素。  
“我来吧。”迹部说。“还要什么？”  
“碘酒、止血绷带、创可贴、破伤风抗毒素。”  
“还有吗？”  
“可惜不能带上飞机。”越前半开玩笑道：“卡拉什尼科夫突击步枪，你能弄到吗？迹部，你要是改行去巴格达做军火商，赚得能让全球商人眼红。”  
“你真是……”迹部眯着眼睛，舔了下嘴唇，欲言又止。  
“不喜欢这类笑话？”  
迹部几近粗暴地捏着他的肩膀，用自以为还算礼貌克制的语气说：“我没兴趣。越前，你在那个战火纷飞的地方，变成收破烂的孩子王、身边有多少女人本大爷都不在意。我无权插手你的人生。但下一次，请你带着健康的身体回来，跟我结婚。哪怕再延迟十年或多少年，没办法跟你走在阳光下，我也不希望未来的伴侣缺胳膊少腿。”  
“你舍不得也好，不甘心也罢，工作结束就给我滚回日本。”  
吻上越前的唇，眼泪掉落在唇齿间，他说：“我可能会想你。”  
他知道越前属于战场，有没有硝烟都无所谓，也从不怀疑他会在险象环生中委屈到自己。血腥、暴力、子弹充斥了他的鼻腔，几乎可以想象越前在烟尘中扛着器械，穿梭在游行人群中有条不紊的模样，犹如在丛林里挥着利爪的小野豹，矫健而自由，而他却说——  
“好。”这是承诺。  
他说好。迹部想，从越前嘴里得到一句承诺，这句待兑现的相守一生的承诺，真是等得够久。同时可悲地发现，他竟然如此重视这句希望渺茫的、如同海市蜃楼般的回答。  
迹部30岁那年，日本昙花一现的经济增长结束，迎来吃力的萧条低谷。他爸也彻底从董事的位置退下来，约朋友打高尔夫，不服老地还要管这管那，却遗憾地发觉自己也变成老龄化大军中的一员，从时代的舞台上销声匿迹。商场和官场上的事，迹部早几年很少请教，反而是退休后父子俩交流更多。迹部往来于政商场合也心力不支，而当年他顶嘴的对象正是为他收拾残局、为他青春孤注一掷买单的父亲。  
迹部发现这一点时并不晚。他的生活重新变丰富起来：运筹帷幄地扩张商业版图，拉动人才市场的就业需求，在传媒界、体育界露面，变成城市代言人和杰出青年企业家。介意他过去的豪门拼了命踏破迹部家的门槛，被他父亲迂回式拒绝。  
与此同时，私人生活少得可怜。越前很少来电，有时讲到一半电话突然占线，嘟嘟嘟的忙音或是炮响，他只能联络助手去查巴格达当天的新闻，胆战心惊地等消息。雅米拉不再缠着他，因在幼儿园里适应得过分良好，偶尔让迹部给喜欢的小男孩抄莎士比亚情书，史蒂夫知道后揍了她一顿。本间娶了妻子，结婚时迹部送了份很体面的礼物，胖胖的男人感动得抱着他不撒手，说你和越前也会幸福的呀。他和这群人因越前聚在一起，而各人都有不同的轨迹要走。  
他们再没提起分别时的承诺。迹部工作越来越忙，和越前快半年才联系一次，年初他去医院做了胃部手术，差点死掉。他爸在手术室外等待，守着迹部睁开眼睛。病床上的迹部恢复很快，而他的家人已头发花白、姿态蹒跚。他都快忘记上次说“本大爷”、上次听到越前的声音是什么时候。  
直到雅米拉跑来找他。  
迹部刚在青年企业论坛上发言完毕，秘书说小小姐在外边等了快三个小时。小女孩头发过了肩，哭得双眼红肿，目光都有点涣散，看到迹部来抬起脸，眼泪止不住地掉。  
他问秘书：“她怎么了？”  
“小小姐翘了幼儿园的课。”秘书吞吞吐吐的，观察了下迹部的脸色：“说要去巴格达找越前先生。”  
“老板，三个小时前，巴格达官方传来消息，联合国驻巴格达办事处发生爆炸。”  
他听到自己冷静地让秘书去核实消息的来源，确认死亡和受伤人数，所有遇难者的名单。  
雅米拉这些年不怎么黏他，听到遇难者一百多人，还是忍不住抱住他。  
“景吾叔叔，我不要星星了……”  
“你去把龙马哥哥带回来好不好？”  
他很想说，好。像年少那般颐指气使地调来直升机，飞去找他心尖上的恋人，说本大爷会带他回来的，你放心吧。最后还是什么都没说，让史蒂夫接雅米拉回家。他揉着雅米拉的小手，心疼地给她擦眼泪，安慰她说消息还没确认，龙马哥哥会平安无事的。又委婉地向迹部示意，现在局势太紧张，不能亲自去，先在国内等消息，而史蒂夫在巴格达的同事也会尽快联络他们。  
“你很爱她吧？”迹部说。  
“是啊。”史蒂夫把孩子抱紧，漂亮的眼睛盯着迹部：“我是个父亲。”  
迹部点头，目送他牵着雅米拉下了楼。  
他等了一天。从黄昏就窝在车里，开车经过约会去的咖啡厅。在街角的学校旁边，越前告诉他背上的伤疤是他父亲造成的，新伤添旧伤。那天放学回家，发现他爸在书房里断了气，手里还拿着教训越前的鞭子，不知道该悲哀还是庆幸。死亡后是可怕的寂静，越前说他在那个房间呆了一晚上，确认躺着的男人再也不会跳起来给他一鞭，眼泪才默默流下来，说了声再见。父亲的定义有很多，在墓地里再没了呼吸、留给孩子伤痛的父亲；表面上纵容却不缺席成长的父亲；还有坚持和同性爱人走到一起，排除万难参与女儿成长的父亲。  
烟头烧到手指，烤焦皮肤的触感很难受。迹部反应过来，看到手机还有一格电。没有一条消息与越前有关。  
甚至是那么一瞬间，罪恶的念头划过，那个孩子消失在世界上，萦绕牵魂的过往也会消失，他能无所牵绊地拥有一位知性美丽的妻子，比雅米拉还可爱的孩子，过上属于迹部景吾的风光和放肆。他趴在方向盘上，想着要怎么继续。  
最终还是打了电话给他爸，他清理好思绪说：“爸爸，请听我说完。我会在正式新闻公布前准备好公关的材料，并让秘书把近五年来个人资产目录传真给您一份。您手里的股份，加上我从其他股东中收购的散股，以及创业子公司的经营权用来应对风暴没有问题；政界打点好的关系很可能会碎掉，这点很麻烦。然而，我请求您的同意。”  
电话里传来忙音，迹部知道他爸妥协了。而手机微弱的光源也切断，竟然如释重负。没有消息，也不分好坏。  
他回顶层套间准备传真数据，意外地发现，越前劳烦他保养的、放在门口的天文望远镜不见了。  
该死，怎么会……  
他蓦地一惊，放下公文包往天台跑去。内心忐忑不安，想上帝啊，请保佑我的龙马。楼道里黑漆漆的，好几次险些摔倒，头发也都乱了，眼睛红成圈。  
在推门前深吸了口气，耳边传来另一个人衣袖摩擦的声音和轻微叹息。  
嘎吱——“迹部。”  
眼泪掉到地上啪地一声。  
他靠在墙上，闭上眼睛。现在，终于能够确认的是唤他名字的是越前。他平复了下心绪，瞥见越前全神贯注地在安装望远镜，像个死里逃生的战士，给子弹上膛，随时准备扣动扳机。手臂的绷带上渗出血也没管。  
他声音沙哑，问那人：“怎么没打电话报平安？”  
“我一下飞机就通知了大家。”越前嘟囔着，“就你的手机关机。”  
这下明白过来，那没电的手机跟他开了个玩笑。然而嘴上气势不能弱：“本大爷可是很忙，你找我未必就能接到。”  
“切。”  
“也差点等不到你从踽踽独行的路上撑过来。”  
他从身后拥住越前，闻着那熟悉而怀念的味道。  
“我可以信任你吗，迹部？”  
“可以。我的承诺永久有效。”  
他吻着越前的侧脸，怀里的人在专注地观察星空。“你这望远镜质量真不错。”  
“那是当然。怎么，想给我谢礼？”  
没料到越前答了声嗯。  
“在巴格达做了项天体物理的研究，审核已通过，可以在NASA预约使用哈勃望远镜。迹部，我想你什么都不缺。但真正浩瀚的星河，一定还没见过吧？”  
迹部一愣。“我并未参与研究。”  
“我在申请书上加了你的名字。”  
语气如同我在房产证上加了你的名字般轻松，不容拒绝。  
迹部还是没缓过来：“你申请了多久？”  
“……可以不要提这件事吗？”  
“嘛，”迹部笑道：“那我去查查。”  
“好吧。拒信收到过十几封，负责审核的老头都认识我了。”  
十几封……他到底重复申请了多少年？  
“只是因为一个人看天空没什么意思。”越前说。  
“工作那么忙还能坚持？”  
越前的视线从镜片里抽出来，语气很是正经：“爱好的事，不能算作负担。”  
“可以理解成‘你爱我’这件事让你乐在其中吗？”他笑，想越前真是太可爱了。  
“你又在曲解我的意思。”越前有些恼，“研究内容有趣，但投稿这种由被人操纵结果的事情很烦。”  
“啊嗯。没了？”  
“我不会申请这个项目。倘若没有爱你这件事。”  
迹部捧住他的头，目光温柔。“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
越前扬起脸：“我很清醒。”  
“我也是。”他说。“龙马，我爱你。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我很爱你。”  
“你还要说几遍？”  
“本大爷心情好就会一直说。”  
“……那我心情好会一直听。”  
“能被听到是我的荣幸。”  
“……”  
“……你害羞了是吗？”  
“迹部你为什么要执着于我害羞？”  
他拉起越前的手，在迷离的夜空下由衷地感到自豪：“我想象不出有谁比你更懂浪漫。我的龙马。”  
“你最性感的时候，”迹部因越前瞪他的表现而停下来，还是忍不住继续讲：“就是兑现承诺洋洋得意的样子。”  
“比星月夜还要迷人。”  
热爱宇宙的年轻人在梵高的故乡相恋，在星月夜的间奏下别离和重逢。与此同时，上帝之手在浩瀚的银河系描摹出真正的星空，将亿万年前的文明投射和酝酿在18岁小男孩的眼睛里——有幸在六月飞雪的反常天气被精准捕获。记录者还在望远镜上留下他的签名——Atobe Keigo。

END.  



End file.
